The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a fixing plug or the like.
Generally speaking, the fixing plug of the present invention is of the type comprising an expanding element which coacts with a slotted end portion or section of a metallic expanding sleeve.
A fixing plug of the previously mentioned type is known to the art, for instance, from Swiss Pat. No. 433,671. What is disadvantageous with this design of fixing plug is that it conducts sonic energy extremely well because of its metallic components.